


Special #1 crush

by deaddarkness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Budding Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Romantic Fluff, The Knight - Freeform, dansel in distress, snow leopard - Freeform, snow tiger, the fairy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: This is about how long Otabek had harbour crush on Yurio, the moment he sees Yurio become more and more of a human and less of a ice tiger he is. Based off episode 10 spoilers and elaborated on with extra fluff. Title based off garbage songs of course. One describes deep desires Otabek would do anything for Yurio, whilst special is more slightly sarcastic view of Otabek.





	

His dark menacing eyes swoon when he saw Yurio when they met the first time, before Yurio was reminded that he knew Otabek before seeing him again in Barcelona. It was that day Otabek was placed into novice class that he looked around at all the skaters, his eyes were seas green yet determined it didn’t go with the rest of his features. His blonde mop of golden flax hair which covered up one of his eyes, the one that look at him sternly as Otabek tried to not look straight at him. Otabek watched as Yurio showed off the other skaters, he had such potential yet he was reckless and takes risks when comes to learn some elaborate jumps. Everyone else watches him dance about on the ice, he somehow mocking his coach as he yells at him like a father telling his child to stop it.

Otabek wanted to approach the blonde once the class was over, he couldn’t get over the look in his eyes. Yurio turned to notice Otabek standing there stoic like his eyes bore into the blondes, Yurio frown before he turned away. “You know....your pretty.....” then Otabek didn’t even get to finish the sentence before Yurio ceased up and whirled around in a angry fit “ I’m not pretty!!!, stop staring at me you jerk” before he stormed away from Otabek sight. Otabek couldn’t believe how he felt, he didn’t get to tell him he was pretty amazing with his skating, Yurio got irked on the word pretty and clearly that was enough to now make Otabek feel weird about even talking to the blonde tiger. It sadden him when he had to leave, the amount of travelling from place to place, rink to rink, each night Yurio beautiful body and his deadly seas green eyes appear to him in various dreams. Otabek felt mixture of emotions; he wanted to see Yurio again to clear up what had happened. 

When that moment came several years later, the situation surprised him. Yurio was cowering in a door way with utter fear gripping his face, whilst Otabek couldn’t notice it as he soon pulled up on his Harley Davidson, the engine alighting Yurio senses as he turned and saw him. The fearful cold eyes were now showing desperately need to be rescued.  
“Get on” Otabek took off his glasses and heard the screaming fan girls. Yurio climbed on shoving the helmet on and they raced away. Otabek could see that Yurio didn’t like have a fanbase on his tail everywhere he goes, of course he is a celebrity in the skating world. Otabek was never aware if he had that much attention lurking behind him all the time; as the wind whip past them as they crossed intersections Yurio was now against his back.

Otabek wanted to close his eyes, closeness was clouding his mind. He could think of that moment he tried to talk to the blonde and he snapped back at him arrogantly and now Yurio still has his spunk yet his guard was now being let down. Soon Otabek pulled over near a building lookout area, Yurio sat up right “Huh why we here?” he said as if he wasn’t awake from the trip they taken across town. Otabek climbed off the bike “I need to talk to you... up there where no one can bother us” Yurio mouth was gap open a little. Yurio followed Otabek up the stairs in silence, he was still mulling over his weak stance against the mad women though after defending them at the airport, JJ truly was an asshole he shouldn’t called Otabek that at all. Never more cause he now wanted closeness with him.

Yurio leaned against the wall and looked over the city, Barcelona was an amazing city to be in though Yurio does miss his home in Russia and his grandfather.  
“Yurio do you remember when i was in the novice class, I saw you there your eyes were like a soldier. I tried to talk to you and you turned on me. I was going to say you’re pretty amazing with your skating” Otabek notices the look of realisation in Yurio’s eyes. 

“Oh you think I have the eyes of a soldier, no one has ever said anything so masculine to me at all. Why didn’t I remember you?” Yurio seem to felt sorry that he forgotten about that day.

“I left Russia travelled everywhere trying to hone on my skills, all that time I couldn’t forget your eyes. No one has ever looked at me like that before. I eventually came back home to skate my skills have improved though clearly I’m still not as impressive as you are” Otabek moved closer a little to Yurio as to not get too freaked out.

“Otabek.....I was to thank you... for saving me back there......”

“I want us to be friends....are you willing to be my friend?”

Yurio couldn’t believe what was happening, he was caving for this man and he liked it. After shaking hands Otabek pulled Yurio in closer for a hug. Yurio eyes widen, yet his hands and body weren’t wanted to shove the taller man away from him. He nestled against Otabek’s chest his scarf was soft against his face as well as the white sweater he wore under his biker’s jacket. His hands did want to travel lower past Otabek’s back and down, Otabek hand’s remained on the upper half of Yurio. He loved the blonde mop of hair, toying with it as his eyes widen a little Yurio hands were resting on his butt feeling around. Otabek did back up a little he had a faint blush on his face. After all this time could the tiger of Russia really like him? Yurio look up at him biting his lip awkwardly “Ummm how about we go somewhere... where they have tea” Otabek just nodded as Yurio growled and then proceeded towards the steps alone in a hurry “You coming?” he barked as Otabek followed stoic like.

Climbing back down the stairs a little faster as they ascended them Yurio was bubbling with excitement and happiness as Otabek wasn’t showing how much this moment has made him feel. He had such a huge crush on Yurio, now the way things were going he was now his friend and maybe just maybe he will have more. He wasn’t going to push it he just broke through the ice wall Yurio puts up around himself. Climbing back onto the bike, this time Yurio was already against his back as they drove back into the city area. Otabek soon spotted an open eatery and pulled the bike up to the curb. “Here looks good... I never really know what sort of food they have in Spain....” Yurio felt a little stupid saying that as he got off the bike. They entered and the matra-dee led them to a window seat, they only order drinks as Otabek to the opportunity to talk more. Watching Yurio face he was smiling, he was captivated by his conversation. This made Otabek feel even happier inside, seeing Yurio like this was dramatic change from how everyone else sees him. It was all for him to enjoy alone.

“I can’t believe everything that you said, I do feel stupid for acting like a jerk and even calling you an asshole at the airport” Yurio looked down at the table. Otabek wanted to place a hand on Yurio’s though he couldn’t help but feel eyes boring on them through the window. Yurio turned and saw two girls gawking at them and sighed.  
The whole “date” scene had ended abruptly as they were all pulled into a group dinner with the other skaters. Yurio wasn’t happy and he even got even more when Yuri and Victor boasted about winning a medal and getting engaged. Yurio deep down was now feeling up rise of jealously. Sure he was jealous that Yuri walked into Victor’s life, the fact that he pulled the moves on Victor and forgot about it because he got blind drunk and preformed a dance off with him. He was furious now yet they all left together as a group, JJ and his fiancée just buzz killed the scene.

Though he wondered now that he doesn’t have Victor in his life, he has a new friend and someone who he can truly confine with. Otabek Altin was his knight in shining armour that swooped in and saved the fairy from the hordes of villagers wanting to torment the fairy for his magic. It was the next day the finales were to happen, as Yurio walked the long hallway in silence and sternness he realises he had Otabek in his mind and possibly his heart. Otabek felt the same question is if Yurio or he won how they would celebrate.... would Yurio perform a sexual dance like Yuri did at the last banquet. He smiled to himself he didn’t want Yurio to see that he was smiling, boy Yurio pulled out all the moves to try and top Yuri Katsuki. Now was matter of time before the foundation was going to be layered upon each other and he will have a relationship he always wanted.


End file.
